


【海赫/ABO*】葡萄成熟时

by hesmygirl



Category: haeeunland
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmygirl/pseuds/hesmygirl
Summary: 一则校园恋爱，把上和中合并到一起了，还没有下，也不知道会不会写（。佑元和书媛是海老师朋友家的小孩，在以前的vlog和haru里出现过，请多多关心ww另外也请不要学他总是把小孩弄哭。
Kudos: 4





	【海赫/ABO*】葡萄成熟时

葡萄成熟时——【上】

今天日出很早，太阳又大，阳光从未拉严实的窗帘缝中渗进来，李赫宰被晒醒了，条件反射地遮住眼睛。等他适应了光线，已经有人溜到窗边拉紧了窗帘。他睁眼一看，旁边是张软桃一样的小脸，头发蓬松而凌乱地堆在脑袋上，睡得正酣，口水顺着嘴角流下来。  
李赫宰朝李东海指了指床上的小男孩，摊开手，表示疑惑。  
李东海抿了一口手里的咖啡，指指房门。李赫宰轻手轻脚地下了床，帮小男孩掖好被子，离开房间前忍不住用指尖轻轻碰了一下那张柔软而稚嫩的小面孔。  
"什么情况？"李赫宰往吐司上涂草莓果酱，问到这里，抬眼看了一下李东海。  
"我在你的酒里下了药，插进了生/殖腔，过了十个月你被送进待产室，生了一个漂亮小宝宝，父子平安，可喜可贺。two years later，也就是现在，你突然从昏迷中清醒了。就是这样。"李东海接过果酱瓶，拿着勺子胡乱翻搅，漫不经心地说。中间还模仿了一段海绵宝宝的旁白。  
李赫宰恼羞成怒，在桌子下面踢了对方一脚："我问你真的。"  
李东海垂下眼角，故作委屈："最近不是在搞平权运动嘛。孩子该跟alpha姓还是omega姓的问题。梨大前几天还有游行，佑元家也有几个人参加了。现在天天在家里开小会，吵得挺凶的，他爸妈不想孩子受影响，就把三个孩子送出去住几天。娘家和男方家一边送了一个，把最小的这个塞给我了。"李东海咬了一口吐司。  
"为什么是我们家，我们又没带过孩子。"李赫宰不解。  
"就……其他有小孩的朋友不是也在争论这事儿吗。我们家……还挺特殊的，跟谁姓都没影响。不会吵起来。"  
反正都姓李。  
李赫宰吃东西的速度慢了下来，每回提到分化相关的事他都有种微妙的羞耻感。  
李东海赶紧补充："我可没有别的意思啊。"

他们刚上高中时首尔市教育厅出台了新规定：必须对在读的高中生进行分化预判，同属性的分为一班，每周各班都会上其属性专属的生理课，避免学生们因为缺乏相关知识患上性别认知障碍，又或者发生不恰当的性. 行为。这个规定显然是不合理的，但当时的社会伦理还很落后，很少有人抗议。  
李赫宰和李东海是周末去教堂做礼拜时认识的。一同的还有曺圭贤和崔始源。教堂里只有他们四个是同龄人，巧的是上的都是一所高中，所以玩得到一起。崔始源是富人区的小孩，但少见地没有架子，每次来教堂时都穿得很正式，听神父讲话时背脊都是挺直的，私下倒很亲和，经常带很贵的进口零食给其他三个人吃，聚餐也常常帮着买单，说辞很得体：等以后你们变成各个领域的大人物了，我一定缠着你们吃更贵的。  
曺圭贤往往会摆出嫌弃的表情："资本主义的魔鬼。"但学校一旦有八卦小团体在背后议论对方的成就都是靠父亲打点的，他又是第一个冲那堆人破口大骂的。  
李赫宰运动细胞发达，被预判成alpha。李东海长得像女孩，被预判成omega。剩下那两个，一个长了张厌世的脸，好像对什么都不感兴趣，另一个擅长社交，经常被师长派出去在正式场合演讲，分别被判为beta和alpha。  
他们四个还是老混在一起。  
曺圭贤偶尔会耻笑李赫宰："你看这个人，奶不离手，偷偷喝几口酒就醉得一塌糊涂，还不会发脾气。哪有一点alpha的样子。"  
崔始源这时会很严肃，伸出手掌做出停的手势："圭贤，上帝教导我们，人不可以貌相。"  
曺圭贤嗤了一声，听不出是觉得对方好笑还是可爱。

但事情还真的往另一个方向发展了。  
后来李东海慢慢表现出alpha的特征，从o班调到a班，刚好和李赫宰同一班。  
他们实在太亲密了，早上一起骑车上学，午休时间一起吃饭，放学一起回家，一起贪玩，再一起互相抄作业。老师也误以为他们是亲兄弟，有时会把其中一个人叫到办公室，黑着一张脸："你和你哥哥的作业会不会过分雷同了，连鬼画符都画成一样的。"  
有一天上体育课，体育老师吩咐他俩去器材室搬跳远用的海绵垫，反正每次组队他们都自发地站到一起。  
李东海蹦蹦跳跳地穿过只有他们的走廊，很享受这片刻的自由。他一回头，李赫宰没有陪他疯，全身都紧绷着，脸色发白。  
"你没事吧？"李东海紧张地小跑过去。  
"小感冒，已经吃过药了，就是身体有点发软，不要紧的。我们还是快点吧，回去晚了又要挨骂。"李赫宰摆摆手，看着不像不要紧。  
"那我扶着点你。"李东海积极地搀着他。  
"不用了。"李赫宰一反常态推开对方。  
“你今天怎么这么奇怪。”李东海很是不满。  
“李赫宰，这里怎么有股甜柑橘味儿。我们上次来还都是汗臭。……喂，理理我。” 李东海推开器材室的门，敏锐地探出鼻子嗅了嗅。没有回应。  
人又从他身边消失了，李东海满屋子搜寻对方，最后看到他半趴在垫子边缘，他们学校规定体育课必须穿统一的运动服，那时是夏天，裁的是短款。于是李东海清晰地看见李赫宰的屁股后面濡湿了一小块，布料都变成了深色。  
他明白了一半，也知道那些柑橘味是从何而来。  
校方预判失误了而已。  
他前几天还抱在一起在球场上打滚的好朋友发. 情了而已。  
“李东海，我不服气。”李赫宰拳头捏紧，猛的捶了一拳海绵垫，他想忍住哽咽，一个不小心，哭腔更明显了。 “我没有买抑制剂，我不信，我不服输。”  
omega那不也挺好的嘛，你这时候搞什么大男子主义。李东海想上去拍拍他，转念一想，他的友人一直都好强，什么都想争第一，不想被任何人压制。现在突然告诉他，他属于一个被动的阶级，那确实也很受打击。  
“你这几天可以请假的，刚才老师叫，你也可以拒绝。”李东海最后说。  
李赫宰抬起头来，一双眼睛湿湿的，眉毛皱在一起，整张脸都是汗，他不回应李东海刚才的话，欲言又止，还是说了出来：“李东海。帮帮我。”  
李东海也不去想他的好朋友这番请求是因为他很好使唤还是别的什么原因，忽然俯下身吻住李赫宰，一边慌张而兴奋地摸到入口，在对方的身体里长驱直入。  
李赫宰是敏感体质，又因混乱而有隐秘的快感，裤子湿了一半，体液已经足够充当润滑。  
李东海因为临时转班，错过了前几周的生理课，于是干得毫无章法。李赫宰摸着他的脸，像老师教导学生那样，教他如何将自己拆吃入腹。如何找到自己的g. 点，如何令两个人都愉悦，如何避免射进生. 殖腔。  
李赫宰教得不够好，李东海也学得不够好，但他们还是在背德的浪潮下爽到发抖。  
李东海的信息素是鼠尾草味，清爽但压迫性强。他边摆着腰边释放更多的信息素。李赫宰感官受到的冲击太强烈，被干到失神，瞳孔都无意识地张大，全身止不住颤抖，他一开始只是按着李东海的肩膀，后来禁不住刺激，变成推搡，浑身发软，所以推不过，只好挠他的背。  
进来时没来得及反锁，器材室的隔音也不好，他们不敢叫出声，只能一直接吻。两个人都还是新手，控制不好力道，又亢奋，咬得一嘴都是血。  
要到达顶点时，李东海张嘴去咬李赫宰后颈的腺体。对方要是不问，他就不说，对方要是问起，那他就大方说出来了，我那么喜欢你，不标记你怎么行。  
他们后来仓皇逃到了医务室，挨骂就挨骂吧，都不重要了。

这就是后来一切的起源了。

葡萄成熟时——【中】

"李东海，能不能不要把小孩子当铁饼。"李赫宰设置好热水器的水温，走到客厅时，李东海正横躺在地板上，把佑元举高又放下，反复如此。小孩子慢吞吞做出超人飞行的姿势，一开始脸上没什么表情，玩开心了，咯咯咯笑起来，五官在肉脸蛋上显得异常拥挤。  
"佑元明明很开心，而且这种重量和间隔时间不规范的训练，压根练不到什么好不好。"李东海把小朋友轻轻放到自己的胸膛上，抱着缓缓起身。他无辜地望着对面的人："李赫宰，你训我。"  
"把他给我，喂完吃的以后洗个澡，大夏天怪热的，不注意清洁可能会长痱子。"李赫宰接过小孩子，"哎一古，wuli佑元长大了啊。"  
小孩子一到李赫宰怀里就勾住他的脖子，往他颈间无意识地蹭蹭。  
李东海像一只敏锐的搜寻犬，巴巴地蹭过来，一张脸委屈兮兮的，他问李赫宰："为什么他好像喜欢你多一点？"  
李赫宰阿西都到嘴边了，一巴掌劈下去，到了李东海脑袋上又化作软绵绵的拍击。  
"这个阶段的小朋友，记忆虽然很难保留下去，当下的记忆力可是不错的。他可是好好记着你是怎么戏耍他姐姐的呢，喂草莓那次，把人家小女孩，就这么高一个小朋友，"李赫宰停下来，比划了一下书媛当时的身高，"把人家弄得趴在餐桌上嚎啕大哭，一盒草莓都哄不回来。你戏耍了多久，六分钟？跟一次小型动物表演的时长差不多。"  
李东海被怼到无话可说。过了一会儿，还是不服气，吃沙拉吃到一半，就那么举着叉子，把头歪到跟小男孩一个高度："佑元，说说看，你到底喜欢东海三寸多一点，还是赫宰三寸？"  
李赫宰知道这个人幼稚起来不知停手，迅速护住小朋友。  
佑元不受他们影响，埋头认真吃汤泡饭，一边吃一边思考，眼珠子滴溜溜转。他忽然停下来，来回打量两个大人，眉毛始终皱在一起，很苦恼的样子。他最后把儿童用的卡通勺子举起来，像奖品一样递给李赫宰。小朋友会说的单词很有限，通常只会叽叽咕咕地哼哼。他看着李赫宰："gi……gu……gi……努那！"嘴边的米粒由于震动掉进了碗里。  
李赫宰接过勺子，温柔说了一句谢谢佑元，脸上的笑怎么看怎么僵。  
李东海忍住笑意，把脸埋到餐桌边缘，全身都在发抖。  
李赫宰在餐桌下踢了他一脚，表情凶狠地递过去一串唇语，李东海认出来，他说的是你，笑，个，屁。  
李东海终于恢复平静，继续叉他的水煮蛋和牛油果吃，"没事，这个努那还是你来当吧。"  
换来的是桌下的又一踢。  
李赫宰放好洗澡水，把光溜溜的小男孩放在浴室的小板凳上，润湿头发以后给他打上香波。浴室门突然被推开，一个人溜进来。  
李赫宰给了他一记眼刀。李东海不满地撅嘴："我是来帮忙的。"  
李赫宰不予回应，一边给小男孩的头搓出泡沫，一边弯下身问他："我们佑元想不想听东海叔叔的趣事，会笑到肚子疼喔。"  
李东海脸色一变，大概知道他要讲什么，但为了男子气概也不能拦着，只好装作失聪。

在器材室那么狼狈地做过以后，他们不再像以前一样天天黏在一起。可是能够完全断绝往来吗，可以连朋友都不要再做吗。他们在同一个班，住同一个偏僻的社区，大家放学一起骑车回家，每个人都住在不同的方向，越骑人越少，到了中程，就只剩李赫宰和李东海了。要这样形同陌路地共同走完剩下半程吗，还是抄小路，离对方远远的。  
周末他们还要一起去教会接受天父的庇佑。曺圭贤和崔始源坐在中间，他们坐在两侧，始源早就看出他们的不对劲，牵起李东海和李赫宰的手，强制性地叠到一起："我们都同为神的儿子，不要这样。"圭贤会在变天以前及时掰开，迅速转移话题："下午饭吃什么好啊。"崔始源见惯了社交场面，知道自己挽回不了，也就不再执着于当粘合剂。

过不久就是学生间的才艺展示日。  
李东海站在舞蹈室的角落，拎着水杯装作喝水，余光瞥着李赫宰帮舞蹈社的学妹抠动作。他胸口发酸。  
不要，我不要连朋友都没得做。李东海想。  
那个叫娜恩的学妹会是李赫宰喜欢的类型，长头发，又高又白，五官很精致，瘦但有肉感，听说在料理教室进修过，每天午餐吃的便当都是自己做的，对哦，李赫宰还喜欢厨艺好的。但她肢体不很协调，一个细节要李赫宰帮她抠好久，最后甚至在双方都抱歉地笑笑以后，李赫宰开始手把手教她了，虽说是用手背。  
他们还在商量学妹隔几天舞蹈表演的ending pose，一个人突然把他们分开，背对李赫宰，语气十分不友好："你就不能找别人教吗，社团那么多跳得好的，你就不能找我教吗？！"  
李赫宰先是一愣，敏捷地挡住娜恩，用力捏住李东海的手腕："你发什么神经，没事骚扰人家干什么。"  
李东海不可置信地瞪圆眼睛，张了张嘴，不知道说什么。眼睛红了一圈，看着要哭了。他最后说："你懂个屁，我没有在骚扰她！"转身拿起背包就冲出了舞蹈室。留下两个人在原地尴尬。  
才艺展示日的当天，李赫宰和李东海身为舞蹈社的社长和副社长，合作跳popping作为压轴表演，他们没有共同练习过几次，好在曾经累积的默契还有一些残余，整段表演没有太大的失误。  
他们站在一起作典礼结尾的致辞，从头到尾没有对视。下了台就分开。  
刚踏进休息间，那个叫娜恩的学妹就带着水瓶和毛巾迎上来，不间断地跟李赫宰说谢谢。她今天画了很亮眼的妆，穿了超绝性感的流苏黑色连衣短裙，她帮李赫宰擦汗时会微微翘起脚，异常娇俏。  
典礼已经结束，休息室很空，李东海坐在离他们最远的角落，不耐烦地踢了一脚挂满衣服的金属衣架。砰的一声，几个闲置的挂衣架飞到地上。  
那两个人看过来，脸一阵白一阵青，小心翼翼地挪到沙发上坐着。谨慎起见，连对话声音都小了许多。  
李东海随手打开一本校刊，目光却从未停留在内页上。他看到学妹递给李赫宰一个粉嫩的礼品袋，李赫宰从里面摸出一个心型小盒子，好像是巧克力。学妹凑到李赫宰耳边，不知道说了些什么，脸刷地变红，交待了几句就拎着小包离开了。  
李赫宰起身收拾东西，一个人冲过来，风也似的又消失了。门被用力关上。他低头一看，那个粉色纸袋不见了。  
娜恩正在上楼梯，李东海三步并两步地跑到阶梯顶端，堵住人家的去路。  
"前辈……？"女孩不清楚来人的目的，紧了紧小包的带子。  
"李赫宰不喜欢你。"李东海把纸袋举到对方面前，自以为平静，一开口才知道原来已经开始哽咽了，眼睛用力到都变形了，紧张得太阳穴突突跳。  
"不是的……"女孩很疑惑，正要解释，李赫宰已经赶过来了，一边扶着栏杆喘气，一边把李东海举起的手摁下来。  
"抱歉，我朋友脾气不好。剩下的交给我处理就行。"李赫宰对着娜恩做了个愧疚的手势，忙不迭把李东海往天台拉。  
天台只有他们两个人。  
李东海反应不过来，手里还提着巧克力，猛地抱住李赫宰。  
他不算冷静，但也绝对说不上多爱哭。但他太激动了，控制不住自己，手臂把对方勒到喘不过气，眼泪也一直往他脖子里掉，声音早就哑了，断断续续说着什么，为了完整表达自己的意思，硬是说了五六遍。  
李赫宰就那样任由他抱着，也不反抗。像拼拼图一样拼凑他想说的话。说的原来是。  
"你不可以不喜欢我。"  
李赫宰并不正面回答，但他知道这样讲最行之有效："巧克力是送给马的。学妹不好意思。"  
他听到李东海好像松了一口气，连带手臂都放松了。  
李赫宰终于没被勒得那么难受了，脑袋一松弛，埋到对方肩上。  
"而且啊，李东海，虽然我不说，也不明显。但我离不开你了。"  
他说着说着有些害羞，掩饰一般吸了吸鼻子，脸红得发烫。他继续张开嘴，"我不可以一个人骑车走完那么长的路，不可以一个人去做祷告，不可以一个人吃饭，不可以没作业抄，不可以一个人跳舞。万一，老师又让我去器材室抬垫子，我一个人要怎么……"  
他还没说完，李东海就着夕阳的余晖吻住了他。

"佑元，你说好不好笑。"李赫宰一脸灿烂。  
但是那么小的孩子，这些话对他来说只是一串看似有规律的外星文而已。  
"我们走，你努那把你当成工具人了，他是坏人。"李东海帮小男孩擦干身体，换好衣服，给他吹顺了头发，抱他去房间睡觉。  
李赫宰刚好空出手清理浴室，他刚把所有物品放回原位，李东海又蹭进来了。  
"？"  
李东海捏住李赫宰的手腕："努那，也帮我洗。"


End file.
